


It's Not You, It's Me

by misbegotten



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2016, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: "Do something."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



"You green-blooded--"

"Doctor, your prejudices are showing." Spock leans, her long hair falling forward to brush McCoy's bare torso. From his autonomic reflexes, she can determine that McCoy is enjoying her ministrations, no matter what words fall from his lips.

"If you don't do _something_ right now, I'm going to make your next physical as painful as possible," McCoy pants.

"Improbable," Spock says calmly. "You do not treat loved ones if you can avoid it."

"Yes, but Christine likes me."

"Ah," Spock says. "This is true."

And so she does something. From McCoy's groan, it is apparently the correct "thing."


End file.
